


Smoke?

by frooley



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU- college (sorta), Bonding, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: oop another story, lolol





	

**Author's Note:**

> oop another story, lolol

The first time Link had ever saw Rhett smoke, it was when they were 18. He had swung by to see how Rhett was doing, and was surprised when he walked into a cloud of smoke upon entering the other man’s room. 

Rhett had looked at him with wide eyes while quickly wafting at the air, as if doing so would make the smoke cloud clear. 

Now, Link has never been completely educated on the tactics of smoking, whether it be cigarettes or anything really, he never thought it was cool by surrounding yourself and others around you in toxic smoke. 

But, what he caught his best friend wasn’t anything he’d ever seen anyone do, maybe because it was illegal and shouldn’t be smoked in public.

“Link! Hey bud, just lighting incense, how are ya?” the blonde rushed out, his cheeks flushed a light pink. 

 

“It doesn’t smell like incense in here, Rhett.” Link said, waving his hand in the air in hopes of clearing the cloud in front of him, but instead it moves in front of his face, causing him to cough. 

 

“Alright, alright, you caught me.” Rhett put his hands in the air, looking at Link. Link shook his head and walked over to his friend, sitting next to him.

“What are you doing, Rhett?” Link asked, worried. Rhett looked at him briefly before moving something off his lap to the place left of him. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his words being spoke within one breath. Link sighed and made a gesture to the room. “This, you’re doing what you said you wouldn’t ever do.” 

 

“I’m not smoking cigarettes, Link.” Rhett spoke after a moment, looking ahead of him. 

 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, squinting his eyes at the taller man. 

 

“I mean, I’m smoking weed, Link.” Rhett said lowly, finally looking at the man beside him.

“Weed?” Link was confused, he didn’t know what Rhett was speaking of. Rhett laughed, pulling a bag out of his drawer. 

 

“Yeah, marijuana? The green shit? It’s fantastic, Link!” He spoke, throwing an arm around the brunet. 

“I knew you were naive, Link, but I didn’t know you were that naive.” 

 

Link’s mind finally stopped turning, gears stopping as he realised what Rhett was talking about. 

 

He looked up at him with even more worry, shrugging the other's arm off of him before standing. 

“That’s worse, Rhett! That’s a drug!” He spoke loudly. 

Rhett stood and walked over to him, watching as Link backed away with every step until he was backed up against a wall. 

Rhett wrapped his arms around the other, engulfing him. Link grabbed at Rhett’s arms, his face pressed into the taller man’s chest. 

He waited until the smaller man’s body stopped trembling to talk again. 

 

“I’m not smoking it for shits and giggles, Link. It’s medical marijuana. Recreational, more or less.” Rhett ran a hand through the other’s shaggy hair. 

When Link didn’t reply, he continued. “I smoke it because of my seizures, ya’know, man. My parents even know about it.” 

Link felt Rhett’s chest rumble with every word, he felt bad for his outburst, he didn’t know. He let Rhett continue to fill the silence;

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, Link. I was a bit shocked at the whole situation myself.” 

They stayed in that position for a while, before Link pulled away, moving his hands to the taller man’s chest, rubbing absentmindedly. 

“Can, uh, I try it, with you?” He asked quietly, not sure of what exactly he was doing. Rhett looked at him surprised, before pulling Link back over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Link into his lap, something that they hadn’t done for a couple of years. Link rested his head against Rhett’s chest, watching as Rhett prepared something that looked similar to a cigarette. The older of the two lifted Link’s head up before lighting the stick, breathing in the fumes before blowing smoke out, a white cloud surrounded the two.

“Now you try.” Rhett told Link, his voice deeper than before. 

Link hesitantly reached for the burning stick, bringing it to his lips. “Just breath in, gently.” Rhett watched as the brunette inhaled the fumes before immediately coughing. 

Rhett laughed as Link regained his composure, the smaller glared at him as Rhett took the burning stick away.

“You’ll get used to it.” He told him as he took another drag. Link simply sighed and rested his head back on the chest in front of him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sharing drags from time to time, until the younger of the two fell asleep.

  
That day was also the day Rhett and Link bonded over something they thought they never would.


End file.
